In the accompanying drawings:
FIG. 1 illustrates a top view of a first embodiment of a multi-beam antenna comprising an electromagnetic lens;
FIG. 2 illustrates a side cross-section of the embodiment of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 illustrates a side cross-section of the embodiment of FIG. 1 incorporating a truncated electromagnetic lens;
FIG. 4 illustrates a side cross-section of an embodiment illustrating various locations of a dielectric substrate, relative to an electromagnetic lens;
FIG. 5 illustrates an embodiment wherein each antenna feed element is operatively coupled to a separate signal;
FIG. 6 illustrates an embodiment wherein the switching network is separately located from the dielectric substrate;
FIG. 7 illustrates a top view of a second embodiment of a multi-beam antenna, comprising a plurality electromagnetic lenses located proximate to one edge of a dielectric substrate;
FIG. 8 illustrates a top view of a third embodiment of a multi-beam antenna, comprising a plurality electromagnetic lenses located proximate to opposite edges of a dielectric substrate;
FIG. 9 illustrates a side view of the third embodiment illustrated in FIG. 8, further comprising a plurality of reflectors;
FIG. 10 illustrates a fourth embodiment of a multi-beam antenna, comprising an electromagnetic lens and a reflector; and
FIG. 11 illustrates a fifth embodiment of a multi-beam antenna.